


don't let the bedbugs bite

by niallsbadknee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Consensual Somnophilia, Cute, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Smut, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsbadknee/pseuds/niallsbadknee
Summary: After giving a few experimental pumps, he slowly got into a steady rhythm. Working his way up to pounding into his tight pucker, he watched in awe as Louis’s eyes flew open with a gasp.“Ha-Harry?”“Hi, baby. Dream alright?” Harry grunted out.Louis let out a prolonged moan, rolling his eyes back into his head. “Harry, you kinky bastard. I was trying to sleep.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	don't let the bedbugs bite

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** - this is CONSENSUAL, meaning that louis and harry, who are in an ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP, have already discussed their boundaries and shit, and they are both CONSENTING to this. non-consensual somnophilia is NOT OKAY.

Harry looked down at Louis’s sleeping form, who looked like a proper angel, copper hair all spread over the pillow, lips slightly puffing open with each breath he took. And of course, dick rock hard.

Harry wanted to ruin him.

Wanted his soft puffs to turn into gasping breaths, his soft cheeks to turn red and flushed, and his softly brushed hair to get tangled and matted. He wanted Louis to wake up, with only pleasure coursing through his veins, mind wiped blank of all except Harry’s name.

He could feel his dick flagging up as well, with the thought of having an unsuspecting Louis panting underneath him. 

They had both talked about Harry’s kink before, discussing boundaries and whatnot, but Harry hadn’t actually _done_ it before. It was an entirely different concept than regular sex, to know that Louis trusted Harry enough to take care of him while he was unconscious. 

Heart beating faster than normal, he decided that tonight would be the night. He was gonna fuck Louis awake.

Gently gathering Louis’s tiny body in his arms, he laid him on his back, tenderly spreading his legs, to have easy access to his hole. 

Pulling down his pants, making sure to be mindful of his cock, he sucked in a breath as the pink, puckered opening came into view. There was already a plug settled inside, keeping in Harry’s cum from last night, stretching out his rim.

Harry lightly toyed with the end of the plug, before pulling it out and pushing it back in, glancing up at Louis to gouge his reaction. Louis didn’t do much but lightly stir in his sleep, which Harry took as a green light.

He continued fucking the plug in and out of Louis, hovering over his stomach, and reaching over to his beside table to grab the rapidly diminishing bottle of lube. Opening the cap with his teeth, he poured some of the clear liquid on his free hand, warming it up with his fingers before spreading it around Louis’s hole. 

Louis jolted a bit, but his chest continued to rise and fall steadily, proving he was still asleep. Harry thanked the heavens above that his boyfriend was such a deep sleeper. It took a right force to wake Louis up, and at that moment, Harry couldn’t be more thankful for the particular fact.

Continuing his actions, Harry gently slid the plug out of Louis. As hot as the sight of it was, Harry had an ultimate goal here, and that was to get his dick in Louis. 

Harry played with Louis’ hole for a bit, making sure he was still asleep. The gentle strokes and occasional wriggling of his fingers was doing nothing more than making the smaller man squirm and let out a few breathy moans. Harry didn’t know whether to be offended or not.

He felt his heart rate speed up as the thought of what he was doing slowly caught up to him. Removing his fingers from the puckered opening, he leaned down between his legs, and gave a hesitant lick. After a quick look affirmed that Louis wasn’t going to do much, other than shift slightly, Harry saw no reason to hold back.

Working quickly to open him up, he fucked his tongue in and out, before eventually adding his fingers alongside. Louis’s dick gave a pitiful twitch from where it was lying on his stomach, before blurting out a drop of precum.

 _Holy shit_ , Harry thought. _This was really happening._

Attempting to calm his trembling nerves, Harry made sure everything was lubed up properly, removing his tongue and sticking three fingers into Louis, making sure they fit, before pulling out and lining up his dick.

“Ready, Lou?” He whispered, seemingly to nobody.

He started pushing. Inch by inch, he slid in, and watched Louis’ innate ability to take dick, even while asleep.

After giving a few experimental pumps, he slowly got into a steady rhythm. Working his way up to pounding into his tight pucker, he watched in awe as Louis’s eyes flew open with a gasp.

“Ha-Harry?”

“Hi, baby. Dream alright?” Harry grunted out, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Louis kissed him back, before letting out a prolonged moan, rolling his eyes back into his head. “Harry, you kinky bastard. I was trying to sleep,” his voice croaky after waking up.

Letting out a dry chuckle while attempting to hit Louis’s prostate, Harry managed out, “Really? Funnily enough, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Shut the fu-” he halted as Harry hit his prostate head on, causing him to let out a small scream. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” he chanted, seemingly having forgotten his previous insult.

Harry, on his part, continued his assault on Louis’s hole, reaching up and twisting one of his sensitive nipples in his hand, before leaning down and latching on to it.

With surefire licks that had Louis whimpering, he nibbled and bit until the abused nipple turned puffy and red with irritation, before continuing on to the other nipple.

Lifting up his head to plant his lips on Louis’s, he licked his way into his mouth, relishing in the feel of his velvety tongue on Harry’s.

Biting his lower lip on a particularly hard thrust, he watched as the tinier of the two threw his head back and came. Spurting messily between their chests, Louis went boneless as Harry kissed him and whispered words of praise into his ear.

Knowing how pissy Louis got after an orgasm, Harry pumped faster and faster, seeing as it wouldn’t be long until he started complaining about oversensitivity.

This time, however, Louis surprised him.

“Wanna, again,” he slurred out, as he tried to stroke his dick to full hardness again.

Feeling his heart burst with appreciation for his boy, he gasped out, “Yeah, babe? Wanna come again? Gonna come on my cock?”

Louis let out a groan, as his blood rushed to his dick, hardening for the second time that night.

Harry pummeled into Louis, wrapping a hand around him, knowing it would take a bit more effort the second time. He hurriedly pumped his hand, close to the edge, but wanting to get Louis there first.

Turns out, it wouldn’t take as much, Louis coming in minutes with the unrelenting attention to his prostate. Harry followed not soon after, collapsing out of sheer exhaustion on top of him.

“Harold.”

“What.”

“Get off, you weight a fucking ton.”

Harry huffed before rolling off him and pulling out. “Don’t be fucking rude.”

Louis just shot him a grin too smug for someone who just got fucking within an inch of their life, and poked a finger into his bellybutton.

“Jesus, Lou, stop doing that! I don’t know what your obsession is with sticking your finger in there.”

“You hate it, Harold.” Louis answered sagely, as if that was an actual answer to the question.

Harry just looked at him, before moving quickly to tuck him under his arms in the way that he _knew_ squished Louis, and said, “Go to sleep, you tiny elf.”

“Hey! I’m not an elf! And I would be _asleep_ , if you weren’t so aggressively horny.” Louis huffed, before ruefully shutting his eyes, and relaxing in Harry’s arms. 

“I love you, baby.” Harry chuckled.

“Ew, gross” Louis said, crinkling his nose.

(Later, when Louis thought Harry was asleep, he whispered it back)

(Harry was awake)

(Also, no matter what Harry says it was _absolutely_ his fault they went to bed with cum drying on their stomachs)

(The shower afterwards was nice though)

**Author's Note:**

> again, i feel i should restate that: **WARNING** - this is CONSENSUAL, meaning that louis and harry, who are in an ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP, have already discussed their boundaries and shit, and they are both CONSENTING to this. non-consensual somnophilia is NOT OKAY.


End file.
